


Saved By A Mermaid

by oak1411



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Incomplete, M/M, Mermaids, completely unplanned and rather stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oak1411/pseuds/oak1411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Incomplete Fic*</p><p>Harry didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't have been saved that day, but he couldn't help himself. He could have died or he could have gotten much stronger at swimming and end up saving himself. But then he wouldn't have met Louis. Louis the blue eyed, tanned merman who made his head spin, his heart ache and everything much more surreal.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading and going through my old work, giving it touch up's, rewrite's and general grammar/spelling fixes for a short time. Its unlikely I'll get back to writing yet I don't want to completely close the door on that chance but I don't want to risk getting anyone's hope's up that I'll be updating. I figured why not just put up what I had fixed and a little bit left I never uploaded for those few who did like my writing.  
> Chapters 1,2,3 were edited and Chapter 8 has a little more I had written.

The human was pushed below the reckless water as the current fought against them. The human was too far gone to care. As he was laid on the cold, rough sand he checked for a sign of life. He was not breathing, after trying what he saw many humans do in these situations, he resorted to the one thing he knew would save the beautiful boy. Building up his strength he sent the focused heat around his body. Leaning down as pressing his lips on theirs a faint glow could be seen as the magic was sealed between them. In the midst of the kiss a pair of startling green eyes snapped open as he returned to the world with deep breaths. Louis gazed down at the soaked boy with a gentle smile trying to look as kind and normal as he could as to not startle the human. 

Harry slowly saw the side effects of nearly dying ware away and slowly began to make himself upright. He saw the strangers hands prepare to steady him if need be, looking up at Louis soft smile Harry found the corners of his lips curving themselves. Captivated by the mysterious guy who saved him Harry forgot to thank his savoir and instead found himself staring. The sun was out, what was a dull but very windy day seemed to have passed in moments. With the sun framing the silhouette of the man, Harry looked into the pure sea in the mans eyes. Not making contact as the strangers eye's shifted around his body with worry, checking every inch for any sign injury. His brunette locks were windswept while several strands were still glimmering with water. With a hand placed to the side of his hip the man was leaning over Harry's body. The shadow acting as a sun blocker. 

"Are you alright?" 

"Y-yeah I am" Harry dreamily responded before mentally slapping himself "Thank you, thank you so much for saving me, however can I repay someone who saved me from drowning?" 

"Living is enough of a reward" Louis replied gently

"You're too kind but I'm not sure, it just doesn't feel right to just say thank you and leave it at that" 

" there's only one thing I could want from you in return"

"Anything" Harry replied, feeling relieved that he could, in someway repay the person who saved him.

" What is your name?"

"Harry, my names Harry" Louis seemed to beam at this new knowledge. "What's your name?" He added on second thought. 

"Louis" 

"Louis" Harry repeated back his head starting to fog up, as if the trauma had come back to him. He was saved by the most gorgeous guy he's ever seen and his name was Louis.

 

After a few minutes of silence, which was not at all uncomfortable. Harry tried his first attempt at sitting up. His muscles contacting but in their weakened state from the struggle they let him fall down half way through. But, Harry did notice for the first time something that startled him to his core. His savior, this beautiful creature.. Was just that. A creature. 'Louis is a mermaid... Man .. Thing?' Harry's thoughts running wild as he tried to come to terms with his supposed insanity.

He wasn't panicking like he felt he should be, he looked back, intent on double checking Louis did indeed have a tail. Yes, there it is. Louis swished his tail back and fourth with proud and almost wild grin. Harry had finally noticed and seemed to be taking it splendidly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where things get more dramatic...

Gobsmacked Harry was a funny Harry, Louis decided. Stuttering of the beginning of words but never finishing them, and when he failed his mouth still stayed open. Iris's large and filled with wonder.

"Yes Harry, I'm a merman you can say it" Louis explained calmly.

"I-I just.. Woah I mean, you have the-the tail a-and everything it's just.. Wow a mermaid saved me" 

"Merman" 

"Huh?" Harry honestly couldn't see the difference, the guy had a tail, who needs the technical term? 

"Mermaid is the term for female's" Louis said ending with a pout. Harry couldn't hold back the understanding 'ah' that escaped his lips. Louis was super cute, he knew that Louis wouldn't need puppy eye's to get his way. A smile set over Harry's features as he felt himself at ease. 

"Harry, I need to go now" Louis saw the corner's of Harry's mouth drift downwards and felt his insides churn, Harry was so beautiful when he smiled he didn't want to be he reason why the smile had vanished.

"Oh okay, I.. Um will I see you again? I still have to make this up to you somehow"

"Of course Harry, I don't think I could stay away from you if I tried, come back to the pier tomorrow? I will find you" Louis gently pushed Harry's wet fringe off his face and after slowly lowered his hand to Harry's neck. Breathlessly Harry nodded his head slightly and leant into Louis hand. A quick smile from Louis and he suddenly turned and was splashing off into the sea. Harry felt somewhat empty as he couldn't see Louis anymore, which was stupid he thought because he's only just met him. Getting up and starting to head home he couldn't help wondering what Louis life was like and how things are different as a merman. 

 

Harry was gorgeous, beautiful, sweet, and utter perfection. Louis had never seen a human look so extraordinary. He swam though the sea at rapid speed, his tail allowing him to swim fast, flowing along with the current. Louis found his home within no time at all.

Swimming closer and closer to the surroundings he was so used to. The Below was as tranquil and elegant as one would assume, one giant complex of sturdy pillars, white marble and as magically enchanted as an enchantress herself. The grand building was so out of place with he murkiness and dirt of the sea but it made it that much more of a wonder to behold. 

Louis noticed the apparent arrival of Barron Kingsley, a merman he despised. He was mean, cruel and damn ugly. He knew going any closer the Barron would request Louis joins him and Louis couldn't let that horrible seaweed puke looking mer-thing ruin his mood. Seeing the back entrance had opened Louis sped towards the gate and laughed as the working mermaid was flung back from his current speed. Yelling back a sorry, Louis kept swimming passing various mer folk and apologising along the way.

"Louis, where the hell have you been?" Louis turned and looked up at his father. His silvery hair flowing around yet never looking out of place, his tail ridged as his father sat stoically, attempting to not storm across the room. The irritated look from his father was one he received often, his pranks and jokes apparently did nothing for his fathers sense of humour. Which was very limited at that. 

"I met a human dad, I saved him, he nearly died"

"Louis what have I told you?"

"Not to interact with humans, but he was.." 

"No buts" his Father interrupted "I've told you time and time again not to interfere, why must you always disobey me Louis?"

"I'm sorry, really I am sorry that I disobey you often but I am not sorry for saving Harry or will I ever be" Louis face was stern as he tried to have his say, his mother had entered midway and was watching her boys with furrowed eyebrow's. 

"Harry is it? what's so special about this land walker?" "Everything" "Surely not everything Louis"

"No, he's my. He's my everything" Louis fathers face relaxed but not in a good way, oh no. He knew, the way Louis looked when thinking of this boy, It was clear as day but this simply could not happen.

"Louis! Tell me you did not give your essence to this boy"

"...I-I" "Tell me my son, the crown prince of the Below, did not attach his innermost self with some grubby, dirty, leg walking scum!"

"HE'S MINE FATHER"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no plot. I warn you, none.

When Harry got home his mother screamed at him. He was hit with the reality of the situation. She screamed about his lateness, his attitude and most of all how he was dripping water all over her carpet. 

"How on earth are you this soaked through? It's not even raining, you're terrified of the sea. Oh my god it was Lenny wasn't it? that bullying bastard cornered you with a hose or something, just you wait till I phone his mother" Harry watched as his mother was rumbling on and dialing the number to phone Lenny's mother. Without stopping her Harry trotted upstairs in a daze. Stripping off his wet clothes in the bathroom he tried to understand how on earth he was in the ocean in the first place?

 

* When Harry was six he nearly drowned. With his house right next to he beach and he liked to spend most of his time in he sand. Although he was familiar with the beach, when he went into the sea one day he never countered the sudden storm that spread over the sky in mere seconds. Lost in the drama of it all Harry didn't notice how he current had pulled him in deeper. It didn't take long for Harry to panic, thunder boomed and lightning flashed and it all added to Harry's hysteria. As he started to get yanked under he kicked his legs ferociously, his arms fought against the water surrounding him. A giant wave crashed over Harry. Time passed before he knew it, he was pulled deeper into darkness. He awoke on shore, unscathed*

 

Lenny was not a happy-chappy this morning. He figured that out as Lenny's foot struck out and his face smacked into the ground. So unless Lenny thought the ground needed a hug from Harry, he imagined he wasn't happy and Harry was his form of entertainment. 

" The hell'd you tell my mother styles!? I'm grounded and got yelled at for several hours because of you!" 

"It was a misunderstanding, I promise" 

"Shut up styles. Get me un-grounded or your face will be meeting a lot more than the ground" With that Lenny left, heading down the path to his mates. Harry groaned before lifting himself up off the floor. After quickly checking his face he went to meet Liam. Trying to think of things he wanted to talk about with Liam was hard. Avoiding the ''meeting a mermaid" topic was killing him. All he wanted to talk about was Louis, Louis and Louis. Liam wanted to talk about maths, Niall falling down the stairs and lunch. 3 hours and 24 minutes till Harry could see Louis again. Just 3 hours Harry kept repeating to himself. 

 

He wished he could say time flew by or It went as a normal day, but no. No today had to drag by painfully. When the bell rang home time Harry could have burst out into a chorus of praise . Running out of the room, dodging other students, bursting through the doors, pushing past pedestrians and arriving on the old wood of the pier breathless; Harry laid down his bag, plonked himself down and smiled as Louis swam closer. 

"Hey there pretty boy" Louis placed his wet hands on Harry's knees and grinned up a him.

 

"Hey Louis" Harry replied still blushing at Louis greeting. After a few minutes of smiling at each other Louis asked Harry how his day was.

 

"Eh, it was ok, much better now though" Louis' grin widens  
" how so?"

 

"You know... I'm with you" Harry added, looking down at his lap. Louis could feel himself beam at Harry.

 

"I love being around you too Harry! Since we met all I've been thinking about is seeing you, I feel as though my minds image doesn't do you justice. I want you to come everywhere I go and be by my side every second, I'm so excited! When will I get to show you my home? Soon? Oh, let it be soon" Louis splashed Harry repeatedly without meaning to, conveying he realness of his excitement. "Am I being to forward? sorry" 

 

" Louis, I'd like to spend every second with you to, you.. You make my life seem brighter, even in just a short time I can help but feel connected to you" Harry chuckled " Don't you live under the sea somewhere? I'm sorry Lou, I'm not like you I can stay under water that long and well, if I tried I am not a strong swimmer at all and it really seems to have it out for me" Louis face displayed confusion before a bemused smirk appeared on his face.

 

"Harry, you don't have to worry. You can be like me you just have to want to. We connected when I saved you, with a little soul nudge from me and willingness from you. Your beauty will radiate the sea and as for the water. I saved you once, and I will as long as you need me, that is.. If you trust me?" 

 

Reaching out his hand as he slightly shook in the water, Harry looked at Louis golden skin and gentle features as Louis words sunk in. With Louis in the water the sea didn't look to frightening, it looked enticing. Squinting with the sun in his eyes and with a shake of his head his curls moved out of his face. Harry slowly placed his hand in Louis, closing securely around his .

 

"I have to be back before tea time though" Harry added with humourous tone and the truth. He didn't want his mum to worry. Holding Harry's hand for a small amount of time, Believing in his gut to trust Louis, He flet as Louis started to pull at the connection. Leaning up and placing his hand on Harry's neck he felt their connection pulse and warm up. It flowed through his body. While looking directly into Harry's eyes, Louis felt the signal he needed. Harry's desire to join him. Gently placing his lips on Harry's he felt the finality and knew that Harry was now able to join him, the feeling bubbled deep inside him and he smiled into the kiss.  
Harry had never felt so much warmth than when Louis lips touched his. He felt Louis lean back and a smile gave way. 

 

"What now? I grow gills? A tail?" Harry wondered out loud looking down at his body.

"A tail? yes, gills? I hope not, it won't happen till you're emerged in the water, so what do you say? Swim with me?" With a happy yes, Harry breathed deeply, felt the wind in his hair, any nerves fade away and jumped into Louis outstretched arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Needs re-read so sorry for any mistakes =)

 

 

"Oh my starfish" Louis spoke to himself a he saw Harry's transformation. Harry's shirt seemed to deteriorate as his legs became smooth and silk like, within the blink of an eye Harry's tail replaced his legs and his skin seemed to glow. Harry's tail was the mixture of the green of his eyes and the blue of louis. A gorgeous turquoise. The curls seemed to act like a luscious halo but his torso screamed devilish. Louis was astounded. When did Harry get so sculptured and fit? How was this fair? There was only so much Louis could take and the v-lines, 6 pack and hidden hips were beyond that.

"Lou? Oh god Lou? I'm a freaking mermaid, this is so freaken weird! Wait... Can you hear me? Can we talk underwater? Lou? Louis?" Laughter burst out of Louis chest. Harry's eyebrows rose up before realising how silly his ramblings were. 

"You twat! Yes you can talk, yes I can hear you and babe, you do have a tail. You even more so beautiful as a merman" Louis ended breathlessly. Leaning his hand out to feel Harry's curls and just look at the boy, Louis noticed the rose colour on Harry's cheeks.  
"Beautiful, why not handsome or something more, manly" 

"Because Harry, handsome can be told to any lad and be meant slightly, but beauty, true beauty can only be meant once in a blue moon. That's what you are Harry a rare and true beauty"  
Harry stared in wonder of Louis words, Harry wouldn't disagree that perhaps his features were considered rather pretty, but this beauty that Louis spoke of wasn't him. It was Louis himself. 

 

Louis thumb rubbed soothingly against Harry's forehead before moving down to feel his cheekbones, moving further down to soothe where Harry's dimple was hidden before slowly reaching up to lay on Harry's bottom lip. Sucking in a breath and looking in Louis eyes, Harry softly pressed a kiss to Louis thumb. Within seconds Louis face became closer to Harry's and both sets of eyes fluttered closed. Their foreheads touched and rested against each other before Louis opened his eyes. Harry's beauty was so subtle and pure to Louis. As Harry's eyes fluttered open Louis placed a gentle kiss on Harry's left cheek . Smiles on both faces were small and meant for themselves but both were noticed.

"Come on then beautiful, let me show you my world" With that, Louis captured Harry's hand as he swam to the place he knew so well.

The sea was sight to behold but with Louis' little comments he couldn't imagine it being horrible. Harry listened as Louis told story's of when he was younger and what stupid things he was caught doing over there and when he was found over somewhere west. Harry listened with a smile on his face and Louis warm hand in his. When Louis turned round his face alight and his eyes shimmering the moment was precious. Harry would lose 50 of his previous memories if he got to hold on to this one.  
Harry knew he'd arrived in some place important just from looking at the massive building. Louis didn't seem to want to slow down at any point do they arrived at the front gate quickly.

"Ahh master Louis, welcome back. Will you be joining the feast this evening ?" Paul the security guard asked politely.

"Yes I shall be! Paul this is my Harry" Louis said as Harry and Paul shook hands. Harry's shyness was apparent as he stuck to Louis side like a tattoo. 

"Looks like a charmer Master Louis"  
Louis was really happy with Paul's response to Harry, Paul was always genuine with Louis. Harry's was still getting use to flipping his tail to move so Louis swam forward and pulled Harry along, gliding through the water. Harry was fascinated by the long corridors with various archways, exits and entrances. Many mer folk swimming to an through, most greeting Louis before swimming off towards an archway. As they reached the end of he considerably long corridor, Harry marvelled at the giant, gold coloured door In front of them. Intricate swirls and curling lines were he structure of the door. Harry could picture his art teacher having a field day with the art nouveau crap they were learning recently. He saw Louis hesitate with the doors opening. Turning to look at him Louis looked concerned.

"Harry, before we go in. I.. I have to tell you that my father had summoned your presence, he.. He's not fond of humans and isn't really that fond of me and you. But Harry, I need you to understand that in no way am I ever going to give you up.. Never ok?" Stunned Harry nodded, finding it a lot to take in. 

"Yeah, yeah Louis, I believe you" Louis squeezed Harry's hand and moved forward. Right until half way between a throne which had a massive scary dude on it and 5 ish muscly mermaids with sharp objects. Yikes. Louis nodded in acknowledgement to his father and he saw he man on the throne signal to Louis to go over to where a older mermaid was. With the resemblance it was easy to say she was Louis mother. Looking down seemed easier to Harry. He didn't want to see Louis leave him. He felt fingers careess his jaw as the tilted it towards them. Louis smiled at Harry with little crinkles appearing at the side of his eyes. Louis let out a breath before leaning his forehead on Harry's and whispering 'won't leave you'. He could feel the hard stare that was placed on him and Louis. Louis looked up strongly at his father, showing his stance and projecting his strength through his eyes. Harry's saw Louis father seem to understand and tightened his jaw. 

"Harry Styles is your name. Correct?" 

"Yes"

"Hmm, tell me, what makes you a puny dirt lover worth of my son"

"Ugh.. I.. Um we'll I lo-" Harry's attempted to stop the word leave his mouth, but instead of changing it to 'loaf' which would have been fun to work his way out of explaining, Louis seemed to have his own idea. Soft, sweet and very lovely. Thats what Harry's decided Louis lips felt like on his. Louis held Harry's head with hands, one sifting around to feel Harry's curls. Kissing Harry was beyond perfect, Louis' never felt more complete. 

"LOUIS TOMLINSON ACT LIKE THE PRINCE YOU ARE" Yanking off Harry's sensational lips and pulling Harry closer to him, he had never felt more determined than when he looked at his father. 

"NO. I will act like the boy in love I am. Prince be damned. You will never speak about Harry like scum ever again, you will listen to me and listen carefully. Soon I will be ruler of the below and you of all will have to trust my judgement, Harry is worth more than half of the people in the room and I will be with as long as he wants me to be" "I can't imagine never not wanting you Lou" 

"What you feel for this boy is due to you giving him your essence! They aren't real and when you learn that the better. This boy should stay on land where he belongs" "I shall prove to you my love for Harry is true, but understand this, if you send Harry home, I will go with him" 

The king the below knew Louis was very stubborn since he was born. His possessiveness over the 'Harry' would make Louis threat real. He did the only thing he could honk of to protect his son from fake love. 

"Very we'll, he shall go somewhere to cant follow. Paul, Tom, Danny! Take Harry Styles to the dungeon to be held until the sunset on late Friday. Then Louis can attempt to prove his love" The three men took Harry out if Louis grasp and Louis was furious. 

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM" Louis voice roared throughout the kingdom. Harry's eyes pleaded towards Louis as he was pulled away into a unknown hallway. Louis was being restrained by Bruce, Louis fathers favourite warrior. Although putting up a fair battle Louis saw Harry disappear from his sight as Bruce held tightly to him. 

"No" Louis whispered feeling more broken than ever, he couldn't protect Harry. He promised himself he would. But Louis' not a quitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up pronto!


	5. Chapter 5

Here Goes ..

 

They could've at least cleaned up Harry thought as they threw him into his cell. Moss and some kinds of fungus could be seen from every angle. When Harry thought about coming with Louis he thought it would be harmless. And it was; apart from, you know, he's locked in a underwater dungeon.  
Harry tried his best not to panic, to not think about his mothers worry, his unsettled fate and the green stuff floating around that seemed to be heading towards him.  
"Louis, please save me"

 

"Where are the keys?" Louis fists banged against the wall in frustration.  
"For the 6th time Louis, I cannot give you the keys" Paul's tone was sympathetic while trying to handle Louis anger.  
"Fine" Louis snapped. 

A grin appeared on his face. "See you for the feast, yeah?"  
".. Yeah"  
Louis chuckled lightly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

As the feast began, trumpets sounded, everyone cheered and bubbles floated around the giant table. Louis grin was still present as he sat down next to Barron Kingsleys daughter Tessa. His father and the Barron had wanted a marriage between them for years. On his right, thank god, was someone other than Harry he had been missing.

"What shit-stirring drama whirlwind has your stupid self created now?"

"We'll dear, basically I saved a Harry, fell in love with him and refused to lose him"

"Oh god Louis, if anyone was going to do something that idiotic it had to be you" Zayn said with a slight shake of his head. "So, what's Harry like?"

"Perfect, he so beautiful zaynie! Brown curls, green eyes, pink lips and don't get me started on his body, mmm" Louis said while starting on his food. 

"Sounds gorgeous Lou, but what I meant was his personality"

"No you didn't, you wanted to know if he was prettier than you. Sorry bud he is, my hearts aching right now" 

Louis saddened as his bought a down spiralled. Zayn patted Louis on the back before firmly gripping his shoulder. A sign or respect and love for mer folk. 

"Louis, you look very handsome this evening" 

The squeak of Tessa's voice made Louis teeth scrape.

"Eh. Yeah I guess I do"

"Uh.. Um well what do you think if my dress"

"Oh, we'll its unique, different.." Louis' face contorted in thought while his arms gestured towards her. "It's awful really" he sated plainly. He saw the Barron look over as his daughter looked horrified. 

"Dear?"

Tessa ignored her father and leaned in to whisper into Louis ear.  
"You didn't mean that Louis"  
"Actually -ahem- I meant it, it's an awful dress, and your face looks like a slapped fish, not helping you be attractive. Seriously. Oh and before I forget, your voice makes me want to sandpaper my tail away so i can run as far as possible away from you"  
Stunned silence lasted for 5seconds before hushed whispers spread all around. Louis smile and his fathers grimace appeared to have a battle of power. Louis stood up after dabbing his mouth with a napkin. His fathers rage seemed to build.

"Goodbye all, I hope to never see you again and have to talk fake pleasantries with you" 

\------  
"Bored bored, I am soooo bloody bored. The guards asleep, and a bit of a creep, I'm still bored" Harry sang to himself his 4th set of different wee lyrics. Hands behind his head as his tail flipped slowly to keep him up in his lying down position.  
After a sigh of frustration Harry closed his eyes and thought of something random. Whose he kidding, he thought of Louis.  
Uproar seemed to sound from all directions. Shocking Harry and causing the curly haired boy to swish around trying to make out what they were saying.  
"Your sons a disgrace"  
"Some king you are"  
"MY DAUGHTER DESERVES AN APOLOGY, until she gets one, we are at war"  
Various yells and screaming echoed down hallways, thumps and clashes were made louder and stronger.  
"I may not know the whole story. But I think that escalated quickly"  
Pursing his lips, and tapping rhythmically on the bars. It's not like he's getting out soon. War or not.  
The sound had risen and Harry was sick of it. Couldn't it be a silent war? Less annoying noises would be much appreciated.  
After 5 minutes or so, a loud creak from the door stunned Harry. Looking to see who came in Harry cannot deny how his heart rate increased at the chance it was Louis. 

The merman who entered wore a thick black mask with only holes cut into circles for eyes. The merman saw the guard snoozing while on he job and turned to Harry. On seeing the green tail he knew it wasn't Louis. But it looked familiar. The almost indented pattern that were on tails were all different, and from what Harry could gather, family's contained the same pattern. 

Swimming over to he guard Harry expected him to wake him up, yell a him or something. But he pushed him away so he floated into a different cell and pressed 'lock'  
Guessing that he heard Harry's "What the fuck?" Comment the merman released Harry's cell door.  
Jumping back at the loud 'clink' Harry was even more focused on finding out who this person was.

" If you want out alive Harry. You will listen to me carefully, do not try and find Louis, when I open the door follow he corridor, then go east. Continue the path until there's a green door on the 3rd right. Swim too the surface as fast as you can and find your way to shore"  
"I can't leave Louis"  
"Louis is doing something of his own right now" flipping the switch the entrance flung open. "Leave now, you must go"  
"But, I.. Who are you" Harry stuttered, hesitating wih his move forward.  
"You'll find out soon enough" the merman sounded sincere.  
And with those parting words Harry swam speedily down the corridor, after heading east Harry figured he should probably work on his trust issues. He doesn't have problems with gaining trust. No. He gives it away freely. Well it's worked out so far Harry thought upon seeing he green door.

With a push and a shove, Harry found himself swimming upwards with only slight glances to where he'd left from.  
Breaking through the clear blue surface Harry pushed his curls away from his face and looked towards the shore line.  
\------  
He must have just drifted closer to shore because Harry certainly didn't swim.  
He waited for Louis, he had no idea if Louis was even looking for him. But, he didn't want to just. Leave. He wanted to talk to Louis to hold him, anything. 

The water got more ruff and Harry lost track of how long he'd been floating. Eventually he realised he couldn't stay in the water anymore. Harry couldn't shake the sadness that took over deep inside him. He felt so much in his core but mostly he felt alone, empty. Like Louis was the warmth and the glow that emerged from him.  
As Harry reached he shore line, laying on a the sand body half covered in water. Turning over, breathing heavily he leant up on his elbows and looked down to his tail. After a few moments Harry lifted him self more onto the sand, slowly the water only reached the tip of his fin, and with a final push, Harry saw his legs return and his tail vanish. 

Wiggling his very pruned toes, he pulled his legs up and put his arms around his knees, looking far out to the sea where his heart was left.

\--  
The first signs of night were the reason Harry knew he had to go home, Louis hadn't appeared like Harry had hoped. Three hours went by so quick for Harry, on the fourth he felt the chill in he air turning so much colder, by the 6th hour Harry was practically shaking, moving his fingers and toes to keep his blood flowing.  
He wasn't naked. He got up a few minutes after getting his legs back and desired to test them, he found his clothes on the sand, sitting in a neat pile beside the pier. 

Harry's eyes were heavy but his skin was so chilled they opened involuntarily. Standing up with shivers running down his spine as the air creeped into all places left with mild heat.  
"Sorry" was all that Harry muttered before he started running to his house, his joints slightly stiff and the cold affecting his stamina but Harry battled on, reaching his house and turning the door handle. He door being locked meant Harry knocked loudly for a few moments before having to bend over, puffing and gulping air and grasping tightly into his knees. He heard the light thump of feet rushing down stairs, light filling the windows and a key sliding into he lock of the door.

"Harry! Where the hell have you been? My god! You were meant to be back for your tea hours ago, it's bloody 11 clock and you have school. Get your arse inside this house right now!"His mother shut the door so hard it could have shook the whole house. The lock turned hand his mother grabbed he back of his neck before recoiling.

" Harry your freezing? Why? Go upstairs get into you Pjs and warm up! Once your warm I want you to brush your teeth and then you can sleep"Harry gave her an exasperated look in return.  
"Don't look at me like that! Just because you came back from a trip round the tundra, doesn't mean you can forget basic Hygiene!" 

Following his mums instructions Harry was soon conked out on the bed, his heart aching and his eyes watery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Know its short, But its something? :)

Today marks a week since Harry last saw Louis. Every day after school he'd rush down to the pier and wait. Throwing whatever rocks and pebbles he found at the beach and belting out any song that felt like, though, the belting turned into humming since that time he burst into a verse from 'If You Ever Come Back' by The Script and got a scolded from the old couple who happened to be walking past him.

As the days pasted,Harry's hope dwindled and so did the hours he spent waiting. He was not giving up on Louis; but every time he was at the beach and Louis wasn't he felt like his heart was losing more and more pieces.

Harry had been sitting on the cold sand for an hour, listening to his iPod and staring out towards the sea.

He reflection of the ocean in his eyes, one arm folded across his crossed legs as he used the other to lean his head on. His nose reddened and sore from sniffling.

As if on sync, his Ipod shuffled onto 'Rock You Like a Hurricane', Harry's eyes shot up as a purple light seemed to encase the waves, spreading out more and more till the entire of Harry's vision could only find a darkened purple shade. the sound of the wind hurling itself wildly, the sky seemed to darken. Harry's head shot up, eyes never stopping from assessing the vast waves, both arms at his sides, hands digging into the sand. Within seconds the purple had died down slowing interchanging back to its clear blue, the wind calming back down into its harsh breezes and the sky seemed less terrifing.

"Louis? No? ..no" Harry muttered to himself. "OH COME ON! THAT'S NOT FAIR, IT N-ot.. not right I-i" Harry couldn't stop the tears that slide down his cheeks, burying his head into his arms, Harry cried unable to stop he sobs that tore at his throat. Harry ran home a few minutes later, water blurring his vision, he avoided his mother and landed on his bed with an almighty bang.

His tears ran dry at around 10:56pm, he'd been down at the beach since 7. God knows what time he was tricked by the sudden storm but Harry felt a rather powerful hatred towards the purple. He doesn't care that's its just a colour. Harry felt like every second that passed he forgot more about Louis. He woke up panicking that he could barely picture him.

He vaguely remembers his mother being up with him at some point, talking to him? yelling at him?he struggled to remember.

It's suffice to say that when Harry eventually fell asleep that he didn't dream nor did he have a nightmare. He just slept. Mind empty.

\--------

'Uugh' his rough voice grumbled from below his covers. 'Mm .. Umve uvpe' Harry tried to yell.

'Im up!' His voice cracked and his throat had turns into sandpaper.

His mother barged into the room with a harsh sigh. Staring at him for several seconds before slamming the door muttering about how she's 'giving up and how she 'doesn't care anymore'

Harry had a quick shower, got dressed and headed downstairs. Toast was left at the table with a scribbled note next to it.

*Harold, you have today off only.*

He decided not to go to the beach. Whether he was being petty or stubborn he didn't care. He felt like everything was mocking him. So far he had caught up on the Vampire Diaries, a successful afternoon if you edit out his crying session. Harry was content to spend the rest if his days in the comfort of his house, avoiding the world like he used to.

*Annoyingmoblietone*

Heya mate, how come u wernt in today?

Mum let me off

Aw ok, me and Li missed u, were down at the pier wanna come dwn?

Eh, sure

Harry got himself up and off the couch with a lot of effort before grabbing up his keys and shoving on his jacket. He needed to be with he boys, and if that joined up with the pier then why not?

Harry locked the front door and headed down to the pier. Scouting the beach for a while before he eventually found figures moving underneath the pier.

"Harry! You made it" Liam said cheerfully and he pulled Harry in for a hug.

"Hey mate" Niall said following Liam's actions.

"Oh, we just met this guy, from out of town apparently" Niall turned to the lad, putting hand on his shoulder and pulling him in our cluster.

The boy stood proud, and gave me a smile in return. I certainly didn't recognise him. he was tall, and rather.. enchanting.

"Where are you from?"

"Depends how you look at it"

"Ok?" I laughed "Well how long are you here for?"

"Until I'm no longer needed I guess"

Wow. Ok. Don't give to much away. Deciding to move on from his careful replies I asked Liam how his day was. "Oh, not to bad, P.E was a hoot, Played basketball and Kate Maguire ended up getting smacked in the face-"

"I got 5 baskets!"

"Eh? yeah Niall scored but erm, nothing new, Mrs Bloom was rather mad today, we've now got music homework for mond-"

"Gave us 5 bloody pages of work, something about stupid serialism"

"ThanksNi, eh and we met this lad here at the beach and have been chatting to him"

"Kate? Oh god I wish I had been there"

"It was hilarious" Niall pushed towards me, chuckling loudly.

"I thought we were on minimalism now?"

"Apparently its not enough work" Liam repled dryly.

"So uh?" I uttered, searching my mind for a question to ask or something to speak about.

"Is your hair naturally like that? or?" the lad quipped, his head nodding forward, eyes locked on my curls.

"Yeah"

"Im so jealous Harry Styles, takes me ages to fix my hair. Where as yours is so nice and windswept without you doing anything" he seemed to whine at me.

"Ha, yeah erm.. Wait.. What's your name? I don't even know?"

"It's Zayn, Zayn Malik"


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been spending most of my time writing on a one shot i'm trying to finish, so this is a short but sweet chapter. The next one will be better! Promise!

Zayn seemed to fit in well, adding his own opinions, making jokes but mostly he listened. He just seemed to fit in.  
We ended up at Liam's dad’s restaurant, “The Hollow" it's the town’s main business and is very local. Sitting in a booth in the back Harry and Niall were studying the menus. Liam had already chosen and Zayn hadn't said anything. After deciding on a cheeseburger I handed the menu to Zayn who hesitantly clasped it in his hands, instead of going over the words he kept glancing from it to me with a slight pout. 

"Zayn? Wha-" He stopped the sentence when the waitress Kirstin came over.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" She said, tapping her pen against the small pad of paper.

"I'll have macaroni cheese with a coke, please?" Liam spoke with a pleasant smile.

"I'll have the steak medium rare with a large glass of sprite" Niall ordered the steak quite frequently, best thing he's ever tasted he tells us beaming.

Looking over to Zayn who gave a clueless look over to him, Harry took that as a hint to order for him as well. "Uhm me and Zayn would like a two cheeseburgers please, with two cokes"

Kirstin nodded, writing down the order before walking away to tell the chef Joe.

Zayn seemed grateful and sent a smile Harry’s way. He smiled back and tried to stop the questions running his my mind. 

"Steak steak I love steak" Niall muttered under his breath as silence seemed to surround us.

The food arrived in no time at all. As Zayn received his burger he seemed dumbfounded. He started poking at the bun, lifting parts curiously. His face scrunched up as he saw the melted cheese try to stay attached to the burger as well as the bun, watched as the cheese stretched and thinned. 

Slapping his hand off the burger Harry gave him a pointed look lifting burger to to his own mouth, with slightly exaggerated movements Harry took a big bite out of his burger and nodded his head to signal for Zayn to try. 

Zayn lifted his burger in front of his face before hesitantly lifting it to his face, taking a bite Zayn’s expression stayed curious. Harry's was similar. Confused that Zayn was so unknowing about eating a burger and showing in his facial expression just how much he ended up liking it.

Zayn didn't seem to slow down once he realized he liked the burger. All three boys looked at him in wonder and all were slightly amused.

"Slow down mate, you'd think this was yer first burger or summat!" Niall chuckled out with a wide grin.

Zayn just gave a massive grin in return before chewing more of his burger. As they chatted during the meal Harry thought about how... Nice this was. To sit among friends and just laugh about anything. It was a pleasant distraction from his broken state. The day has been great... But Harry knew it would have been spectacular if Louis was there as well.

\-- 

It's windy. Very very windy. Harry's window keeps screeching like a banshee. The trees swing back and forth. The light seeping through the closed curtains causes Harry's eyes to adjust slightly. Living by the beach isn't all it made out to be.

Harry lay there for hours, the wind staying strong. He expected his window to shatter at any second. Unable to fall back asleep Harry let his mind wander. He thought of the party Niall was having tomorrow and what he expected to happen. Niall would be the party animal, keeping the fun alive. Liam would start of in the couch, but the more he drinks the more he lets his guard down. Zayn... Harry didn't even know of Zayn was going 

When his mind wandered to where it wanted to be Harry was already in he midst of falling asleep, it was easier for him to let go all the improbability's and let anything happen.

He was in the ocean. He didn't have a tail like before. He was wearing a plain shirt and jeans. As he saw slightly forward he expected the jeans to rub his legs, irritating the skin but they felt like silk. Spinning around he noticed a bright light emerging in front of him, seeing no other way he saw towards it. Getting closer and closer the light merged into a glowing blue, spreading more and more until Harry reached out his arm; then suddenly there was no light, he was the in the ocean, but he wasn't home either.

The room was simple, no decorations apart for furniture. Hesitantly he stood up, walking the length of the room to the window. Outside, stood Louis. A black top and dark jeans was all he wore. No shoes, no jumper. Harry ran. Ran down the stairs that he had never seen and straight out the open door to the man he loved most. Reaching him and slowly placing his hand on his shoulder, Louis looked Harry in the eyes before releasing and beaming smile. Harry was pulled into his arms, he felt Louis warmth all over him, his presence surrounding him and the security Louis provided. Within that embrace Harry felt complete.

But that was just a dream. Just something Harry's heart wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling/Grammar mistakes, for the wait and the shortness. Things should pick up.. by the next chapter actually :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Sorry? i haven't been in a writing mood at all recently so i was slowly adding a few sentences to this chapter at a time. As this is all unedited and written on my ipod i hope you'll forgive my spelling and grammar failures as i will try to edit it as soon as i can, but i figured you've waited long enough so i can post this rough chapter earlier. Thank you so much for reading and commenting by the way! it means a whole lot :) (sorry if haven't replied to your comment, been a while since i was last online)

\------

 

Sun? Nope no sun. Lots of fog, Dim light and unhappy people. Harry tried his best not to let the gloom get to him but it seemed impossible. Instead he decided to just play video games for a few hours till he goes to meet the lads. A natural thing for teenage boy's to do. He's half an hour into playing a random shooting game when he hears the knock at the door. 

Pausing the game, Harry pushed himself off his bed and walked downstairs to the front door. After a quick lazy scratch to the nose and a slight sigh Harry pulled the door open. 

"Hello" Zayn greeted as he walked past Harry into the house. 

"Uh.. Hi?" 

"Lovely home you have here Harry" Zayn politely said, gesturing to his surroundings.

"Thanks, my mums doing. can i ask what are you here for Zayn?"

"I'm here just to.. Hang?" 

Harry let out a slight laugh. "Alright mate come upstairs, we'll hang" with a slight pat on the back, Harry led Zayn upstairs to his room. Harry sat back in front of his tv on the floor and passed a controller to Zayn.  
In return Zayn stared back snd forward between Harry and the object in his hands, his eyes wide and moving critically around the controller. Shaking the unknown plastic and pressing it against his ear. 

Harry started up the game, laughing silently as he watched Zayn. The sound of vibration echoed through the room along with a loud clatter on the floor. The controller hit the smooth surface before continuing to shake. 

Teaching Zayn the basics of the controller was easier than expected and in no time at all Zayn began to show skill and basically kick Harry's arse. In Harry's defence, he's not very good in any circumstance. Through with his losing streak Harry happily unlocked his phone to receive his new message from Liam. 

'Hey Haz. Ready 2 meet? I'm with Niall heading for the pier' 

"Zayn, time to go" Harry comments as he pulls Zayn away for the game and turns it off.

-

The walk to pier was short, Liam and Niall were sat at the end looking out towards the skyline. The sea was rough, not dangerous enough for the pier to be unsafe to sit on but Harry definitely didn't want to go into the water. The sky filled with grey clouds blocking the majority of the blue light behind them. 

"Hey Haz? You gonna sit down or what?" Niall said jokingly pulling at Harry's trouser leg. 

"Why we on the pier anyway?" Harry said sitting down and crossing his legs. 

"The sky looks troubled and I thought it was pretty so we just decided to go to the pier" 

Liam's words sunk into Harry's thoughts. Looking up to assess the sky himself. Harry saw the darkness covering the sky. Grey clouds all bundled close together almost covering the sky behind them. With a chill in the air and the cloud’s threat of rain looming over them Harry wondered why they were even outside. He couldn’t find himself to see the apparent beauty the others saw. He only saw the crashing wave's that looked hungry and the sky that shadowed over them.

“It’s time” Zayn spoke using no shift in tone to express emotion.

“Time? For what? What you on about?” Liam asked, turning his head backwards to where Zayn was sitting behind him.

“You’ll see”

Sat in silence for a few minutes, the group of boy’s slowly began to build up a conversation. Talk of school tends to be of people they dislike or teachers who did something idiotic but this time they chatted about things they enjoyed. They laughed about Liam being a teacher's pet in his first few years, they brought up the time Niall got caught in the girls bathrooms and they reminisced about the time when Harry stayed up all night to make them friendship bracelets that they called 'Bro Bands'. Zayn never spoke a word though. He just sat staring at the sky. A smile on his face and his finger's twitching impatiently.

“I miss these chat’s” Liam sincerely added, as the laughter faded out.

“what do you mean” Niall questioned.

“I mean what I said, I miss chatting like this with you guys, lately everyone seems lost in their own world busy trying to figure out what to do with their lives. I feel like although we hang out a lot, we don’t joke around like before”

“I get what you mean Li”

“Yeah me too” Niall added, smiling at Harry and Liam. “you’re saying that we’re getting old and boring right?”

“Shut up you git!” Liam chuckled back, shoving Niall’s shoulder.

“Rain, it’s time”

They all turned to look at Zayn, feeling somewhat guilty of forgetting his presence but mostly confused. Zayn stood up, steadily walking past them and dived straight into the ocean. Sound's of shock echoed around them.

“What the?” Niall muttered. eyes glued to where Zayn jumped.

“Zayn?!” Liam yelled, everyone getting up to their feet to lean over and look for the boy who jumped into the rushing waves.

“Where is he? I don’t see him!”

“The sea’s getting more rough, why on earth did he jump in, what was he thinking!” Liam raged on, hand’s gesturing rapidly in anger and worry. 

Looking out into the ocean Harry saw no sign of Zayn anywhere. Thought’s rising up in his head about what could possibly happen to Zayn has him raising his shirt above his head. Pulling off his socks and shoe’s Harry ignored Liam and Niall’s protests as he saw a blur in the water and dived off himself. Not being the strongest swimmer, Harry struggled to reach the blur that could and hopefully be his friend. He tried not to think about the cold water on his skin or the possibility of his friend not being alive and pushed forward till he reached his focus point. Taking a deep breath and pushing himself under Harry looked around for any signs of Zayn. The water was thick in the sense of it blocking his vision; floating back up Harry took a deep breath before going under again. Spinning around underwater, trying so see any sign of clothing or something that could lead him to Zayn. Reaching the surface again Harry breathed hastily, spitting out water and feeling panic rising within. Hair. Harry swam rapidly to where his eye’s caught a glimpse of what could be dark hair. Kicking his legs and forcing himself to swim that little bit faster Harry felt himself grab an arm. Pulling the person up to the surface and holding their waist so they wouldn’t go back under. Harry looked into the face in front of him, checking their pulse and pulling them closer. Harry nearly cried.

“Harry” the voice spoke, lighter and brighter than ever.

“Lou?!” Harry chocked out, tears falling out of his eyes, feeling nothing but complete. Louis’ eye’s shone into his and all he felt was peace and love.

“Harry!” voices yelled out from the pier.

Turning to his friend’s he yelled back that he was alright and coming back. he pulled Louis to swim towards the direction of his friend’s before he remembered.

“Zayn!” he yelled out, startled that he forgot. What if Zayn was dead right now, they wouldn’t know.

“He is okay Harry, my love he simply went to visit his family, and he will be back soon”

“What?” Harry’s face scrunched up, eyebrows closer together and nose slightly raised.

“Zayn is my merfriend, my best merfriend”

“Oh, right” Harry muttered. Of course the new mysterious guy who was clueless about the world was his love’s best friend with a tail.

Telling that to a Panicking Niall and Liam though would be one hell of a challenge.

*Small New Section*

"I missed you" Harry spoke quickly 

"I missed you more, I'm sorry If I took too long, trying to understand how to twist my essence so I could be human with you turned out to be harder than I had thought" Louis admitted, tilting his head just centimeter's between Harry's.

"Wait? Human?" Harry pushed his leg's forward, grasping for a feel of Louis Leg's.

Laughing Louis pushed his tail into Harry's feet, stopping the kicking motion.

"Not yet silly, I'm not stupid enough to try it in the water, plus I was missing one very important detail." Louis closed the gap, leaning his forehead on Harry's. "You"

 

Reaching the pier was a lot quicker with a Merman to help you out. Grasping onto Louis as he zipped along the water at a faster rate than he was used to, yet he wasn't afraid. Louis' motion's were smooth and graceful, at ease with the water as it worked with him. Almost as the waves were making way for him. 

Liam stood, staring down at the stranger with Harry. Kneeling down Niall was eager to speak to the newcomer, curious gaze shifting around they boy's skin as he took in all the details. 

"Who are you?" Niall spoke quietly.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING HARRY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T JUST JUMP IN THE THE FUCKING FREEZING OCEAN, YOU'RE NOT A STRONG SWIMMER AT ALL. ARE YOU INSANE AND WHO THE FUCK IS THIS, WHERE IS ZAYN? I AM SO MAD AT YOU" 

The emotion of Liam's words hit Harry like a brick. He was right, he didn't think he just acted. It was careless of him really, he almost drowned twice in his short lifetime the adrenaline he got from trying to save his friend, most likely wouldnt have lasted for him trying to bring another person back to safety. He just made it one more person in need of rescue. All the emotions that he went through in those few moments catching up on him, exahusted Harry looked up. Worry written as clear as day over Liam's face, making him feel more like crap.

"Ill yet at you more later and I expect a response, get your ass out of the water and lets get you warmed up"


End file.
